Para sempre, é sempre por um triz
by cleiderimoli1
Summary: Sara está em casa em seu dia de folga. Recebe a visita de Greg, convidando-apara um brunch com a turma. Ela então recebe um telefonema que lhe deixará agitada.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo1

Sara olhou para as plantas de seu jardim, com uma mistura de aprovação e orgulho; tinha feito um bom plantas estavam viçosas e as flores desenvolvidas , com cores bem vivas, deslumbrantes. Ela sempre gostara de plantas, mas lidar com elas, falar com elas, entender suas necessidades, só começara nos últimos anos,

Fora incentivada por Grissom, "Se você realmente as aprecia, cultive-as então, enfie as mãos na terra, entenda do que elas precisam, seja alguém ativa e não apenas uma amante contemplativa." Parecia que ele estava ali ao seu lado, falando aquelas coisas. Mas, ele não estava, e Deus sabe, onde estaria!

Levantou os olhos e viu um céu bem azul de primavera. Deu um profundo suspiro; já estavam em fins de abril, eles tinham rompido em fevereiro. Como o tempo estava passando rápido! Deixou seus apetrechos de jardinagem num banco do jardim e foi à cozinha tomar uma xícara de café. Era seu dia de folga e antes ela detestava porque.não tinha o que fazer e não parava de pensar nele. Agora se distraía com a jardinagem.

Começou a se lembrar do dia nefasto em que ele lhe deu o fora colossal. Foi um dia em que tudo dera errado. Há dias assim, na vida da gente, onde faríamos um grande favor a nós mesmos, se nem saíssemos da cama. Era o tipo do dia que ela gostaria de esquecer.

Quando estava tomando banho, a água quente, de repente tornou-se água gelada, justo quando ela estava toda ensaboada No café da manhã,deixara o copo de suco de laranja cair e espatifar-se no chão. Quando foi limpar, enfiou um caco de vidro na mão. Recebera uma multa quando dirigia seu carro. E, culminou com a espera angustiante, de um Grissom que não apareceu.

Já estava decidido que dariam um tempo, mas mesmo assim, ela pensou que ele viria. Ah, o coração, sempre pronto a se iludir e se machucar! É moleque sem vergonha: quanto mais apanha, mais se enamora.

Ainda estavam juntos quando ele fez as reservas. E agora eram... O que eles eram afinal? No dia, ela fantasiou que ele lhe faria uma surpresa; apareceria de repente e ficaria tudo igual, como era antes... Mas, Grissom podia ser muito inteligente e capaz, porém essas atitudes não faziam parte de sua natureza. Ele não era dado a surpresas deste tipo.

Na verdade ela nunca soube o que acontecera. Desconfiava que o desgraçado do Basderic, tinha devastado sua privacidade e, tendo conseguido o endereço de Grissom enviou-lhe aquelas fotos com Tyson. Se ele achou que tinha sido traído pela esposa, não mencionara nada.

Ela lembrava bem daquele telefonema, e como não lembrar? Descarrilou o trem da sua vida, aparentemente para sempre. A voz dele estava átona, sem vida, mas firme. Ele não gaguejou, nem se atrapalhou com as palavras nem uma única vez; para falar assim ele devia ter ensaiado algumas vezes. Quem pouco falara dessa vez foi ela. A surpresa a deixara quase muda.

Essa conversa já vinha sendo ensaiada pelos dois há algum tempo. Era uma palavra aqui, uma exclamação insatisfeita ali, uma queixa meio velada acolá... Mesmo sem muito alarde, aquele relacionamento estava dando mostras de cansaço, algo não ia bem...

Ela fora extremamente ingênua não vendo o óbvio. Ela se machucava o tempo inteiro com a solidão, com a angústia de se sentir sozinha nos seus piores dias e sem ter com quem comemorar suas pequenas vitórias. Para que estar casada então? Ter as obrigações do casamento e não desfrutar o que ele tinha de bom? Que diabo de casamento era aquele? Não era bem isso que ela planejara após esperar tantos anos que ele se resolvesse.

Ela não queria que ele enfiasse ideias absurdas na cabeça. NÃO havia acontecido nada além de uns beijos. Ela nunca tinha pensado em traí-lo. Mesmo com aquele distanciamento, entre eles, não deixara de amá-lo. Ainda eram almas-gêmeas, embora um pouco afastados no momento. E não se tratava apenas de geografia, mas de filosofia e coração. Cada um precisava recuperar-se a seu modo, antes de dar o próximo passo..

Porque daquela atitude insólita com Tyson? Nem mesmo ela saberia explicar... Só sabia que ele fora atencioso, simpático e delicado. E tanto naquele dia, como na noite de sua morte, ele tinha sido um ouvinte atento. E, foram momentos em que ela tinha necessidade de uma orelha que lhe escutasse, onde ela pudesse despejar toda sua insatisfação, seu sentimento de não dirigir seu próprio destino.

É interessante, como nessas horas a gente se sente mais à vontade com estranhos. Sara tinha os amigos Greg e Nick à mão, contudo não pensou em procurá-los pois, eles conheciam e reverenciavam Grissom, o que não lhe dava segurança. Não, para isso era melhor um desconhecido.

Certo que mais tarde, sentiu-se meio tola, ao saber da contratação dele por Ronald Basderick. Mas recusava-se a crer na falha total de seus instintos. Fossem outras as circunstâncias e ela acreditava que a atitude de Tyson seria a mesma. Agarrava-se firmemente a isso.

Com um estranho conseguira destravar a língua e aliviar o coração. Sentia-se leve, parecia ter tirado um peso enorme dos ombros. Ela e Grissom eram simplesmente um homem e uma mulher, encarando os desdobramentos de um difícil e mal planejado, casamento à distância. Acontece que o tempo e a distância, tinham elevado Grissom à categoria de um quase Deus, sendo muito difícil Sara criar qualquer confronto e sair vencedora.

A situação dela, no laboratório, por conta disso não era confortável. Para um número considerável de pessoas ela havia sido julgada e condenada CULPADA1 Fora tachada de traidora de um Deus, simples assim, injusto assim.

Existia amor ainda e ela achava que sempre existiria. Era uma tocha perene, cujo fogo nunca se extinguiria. Mas agora estava serena, recebia tudo sem estraçalhar os nervos a cada ninharia do caminho. Aprendera com o tempo a encarar tudo que viesse com mais serenidade e paciê natural impulsividade fora abrandada. A leoa não avançava a esmo; parava um pouco pra pensar antes, a maturidade estava visitando Sara Sidle e pareciam estar se entendendo bem. Sara estava um pouco melancólica, mas muito mais bonita.

Há muito tempo Grissom lutava contra esse exagero emocional de Sara. Ele não queria em absoluto aniquilar aquela sensibilidade, que fazia dela um ser especial, oh não, queria apenas retirar o excesso que a fazia sofrer e chorar. O curioso é que ela aparentava ter alcançado esse equilíbrio longe dele.

Greg e Nick não mediram esforços, para distraí-la e protegê-la durante aquele período difícil. Estavam com ela sempre que possível, faziam bobagens para ela sorrir, eram seus acompanhantes em cinemas, shoppings, partidas de xadrez e leituras policiais.

Tudo era muito bom, mas pelo visto, ela se sentia cerceada, sufocada; não costumava se sentir tão vigiada assim. Estava muito agradecida pela atenção recebida, mas gostaria bastante de um pouco de solidão.

Todos pensavam que ela estava mais calma, mas o que ela estava é anestesiada, Desde que se ouviu falando "ele não é mais meu marido!", parecia estar se movimentando em outra dimensão.

Terminou seu café, colocou sua caneca na pia, deu uma olhada rápida ao relógio de parede, eram ainda dez horas, o sol não estava forte e, milagre! Soprava uma brisinha gostosa, naquela tépida manhã de abril. Ao sair para o quintal encarou o céu, pensativa. "Pode ser que chova, hoje à tarde!", concluiu.

Seria bom se chovesse, mesmo porque fazia muito calor nessa época, em Vegas. Aquele dia tépido era uma exceção. O normal eram aqueles dias abrasadores.

Ela pegou seus apetrechos largados sobre um banco de jardim, colocou um grande chapéu de palha na cabeça e calçou o par de luvas de borracha amarela, estava pronta. Pegou um bulbos de tulipa e pôs-se a plantar.

Mexer na terra parecia lhe passar uma energia, que lhe restaurava o íntimo. Mas nem por isso ela deixava de se questionar se dentro de si reinava uma calmaria conformada ou um estado de choque paralisante..

Ela mesma não sabia definir direito o que um enorme vazio dentro de si, que quando obrigada a encará-lo a fazia chorar. Em outras vezes, acreditava de verdade, que tudo não passava de um enorme mal entendido, que acabaria por desmanchar-se no ar.

Entre essas duas versões exageradas, ela ficava jogada no meio, como um barquinho num oceano turbulento. Ora tendia para um lado, ora para outro, sem se resolver. Sentia que pouco podia interferir nesse caso, embora ele estivesse imantado `a sua própria vida, ao seu próprio futuro.

Nisso a campainha tocou. Ela teve um sobressalto e exclamou em voz alta, de uma forma incontida: GIL! Ela mesma, um segundo depois, achou a ideia ridícula. Grissom não era um homem dado a surpresas. Isso não fazia parte do seu repertório de coisas factíveis.

Mas quem seria afinal, naquele horário estranho, num domingo, sem avisar, nem nada? Franziu a testa e foi atender a quem tocava a campainha com certa insistência. Abriu a porta e só depois de alguns segundos disse:

\- Greg?O QUE FAZ AQUI?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

O rapaz crispou o rosto; com certeza esperava por uma recepção mais amistosa. Sara não percebeu que havia sido rude. Na verdade, ela só reagia mal, porque contava em ficar só naquele domingo e tratava, sem dar conta disso, o amigo Greg, do mesmo modo com que trataria um pulgão em suas plantas.

\- Não me trate mal, Sara, só porque não gosto de vê-la enfurnada em casa, não é natural, nem sadio. Você é moça ainda, querida! Precisa sair, encontrar pessoas, se divertir... A vida não acabou, sabia? Quanto tempo você vai dar as costas para ela?

\- Que bobagem, Greg! Eu já disse mil vezes que estou muito bem. Ninguém precisa se preocupar comigo. Já sou bem grandinha para cuidar de mim. Não gosto de agitação, o que não quer dizer que quero virar uma eremita! - Disse fechando a porta, assim que ele entrou.

\- No que me diz respeito, você já é uma! Vai já fazer três meses que acabou seu relacionamento com Grissom. Quanto tempo ainda você vai esperar?

-Não sabia que havia um tempo determinado para essas coisas, Greg! Sigo o meu coração, quando ele me disser que é a hora, eu sairei do casulo. Aceita um café? Fiz a pouco!

\- Acho que vou aceitar sim.

\- Então venha para a cozinha, que você não é de cerimônia.

Greg seguiu-a e tomou seu café em silêncio.

\- Bem, ficamos conversando e você não disse afinal, o que veio me dizer.

O CSI limpou a garganta e disse que a turma toda iria se reunir, numa lanchonete que todos frequentavam.A turma toda iria lá para se reunir para um brunch, ele tinha sido incumbido de levá-la;

\- Que tal? Não seria uma boa ideia?

Sara crispou o rosto; não certamente ela não achava tão boa ideia.

\- Ora Sara, faz muito tempo que não saímos todos juntos e nos divertimos, sem pensar em nada!

\- Aí é que está, Greg, não sei se consigo ser tão inconsequente assim!

\- Tenha dó, Sara! Temos um trabalho difícil, duro... Precisamos de uma distração de vez em quando...

Ela pensou um pouco e resolveu mudar de tática. O rosto se descontraiu um pouco, sem perder o ar melancólico que desesperava Greg e Nick.

\- Acho que você tem razão quanto a termos direito a alguma distração , sinceramente, acho que vou ficar meio atordoada, com muita gente falando e rindo. Acho que me acostumei ao silêncio de minhas plantas.

\- Cuidado! Em vez da"estranha senhora dos gatos" vão te chamar a "estranha senhora das plantas"!

Sara riu divertida.

-Céus! Espero que não!

\- Você caminha a passos largos para isso! E pelo amor de Deus, nosso grupo não é tão grande assim!

\- Está bem! Você não vai sossegar enquanto eu não concordar com isso!

\- Acertou! Não vou mesmo!

\- Bem, e como vai com Morgan?

\- Morgan? - E ele ficou vermelho como um tomate.

\- Sim, não vai querer dizer que você não tem uma quedinha por ela?

\- Que ideia, Sara!

\- O que tem demais? Ambos são livres, desimpedidos e formam um bonito casal!

\- Você acha mesmo?

\- Acho. E sei que é muito difícil pessoas como nós acharmos parceiros longe de nosso trabalho!

É, Greg já havia sentido isso um sem número de vezes. Era horrível sentir-se assim tão inadequado, tão distante dos demais seres humanos. Sabia que tinha um trabalho incomum, que o afastava cada vez mais dos outros espécimes humanos.

\- Às vezes, me sinto como um peixe fora d'água! - Reclamou o jovem CSI.

\- Sei bem como é isso! Além de nos habituarmos com mortos, suspeitos e toda sorte de escória humana, nos desabituamos do contato com outros indivíduos.

-É isso mesmo!

\- Bem vindo ao meu mundo, Greg!

Ele deu um risinho contrafeito, não estava lá para concordar com as esquisitices de Sara mas sim, para livrá-la de pensamentos ruins.

-Então você vai ou não?

\- Está bem! - Suspirou. - Me dê uns minutos para eu me pôr decente!

Greg sorriu da forma dela falar e aquiesceu. "As mulheres são tão estranhas...Decente, ora essa!" Tratou de ler uma revista, enquanto Sara se dirigia ao quarto. "Sei bem que esses minutos se transformarão em pelo menos, uma hora..." Suspirou e acomodou-se no sofá.

Depois de uns dez minutos o telefone tocou e Greg percebeu que atenderam do quarto. "Agora sim! Deve ser uma amiga e devem ficar um tempão conversando..." Pensou e se acomodou melhor no sofá, pois encontrara um artigo que lhe chamara a atenção.

Enquanto isso, no quarto, Sara atendia aturdida, ao telefone.

\- Alô, Gil, que surpresa!

\- Boa, espero!

-Inesperada, eu diria!

\- Bem há meses não sei nada de você! É uma má hora para ligar?

\- O Greg está me esperando na sala. Estou me arrumando para sairmos.

Um grande silêncio se fez , fazendo-a pensar que a linha havia caído.

\- Ainda estou aqui! Greg, claro!Ele tinha uma queda por você!

\- Meu Deus! Isso foi há um século! Não entenda errado, Gil! Greg é um bom amigo, que me levará a uma reunião com todo o pessoal!

-Ah, bem... Eu entendi... Não importa!

\- Achou que eu tivesse algo com Greg? - Ela não pode deixar de dar um sorrisinho malicioso: ele se importava afinal!

\- Bem eu... Você está saindo com alguém? - Perguntou ele após um longo silêncio.

-Não que seja da sua conta, afinal você me dispensou, mas eu não estou saindo com ninguém!

Ela julgou ouvir um suspiro de alívio, no outro lado do fio e no intimo sentiu-se bem: ele se importava, afinal, se ela estava sozinha ou acompanhada.

\- Gil!

\- Sim?

\- Em que pé estamos?

\- Como assim?

\- Você me entendeu muito bem. Estamos casados ou o quê?

Devia ser uma pergunta difícil, pois ele demorou a responder. Parecia que escolhia com cuidado, cada palavra, que elas queimassem sua boca.

\- Nada mudou! Ainda continua livre para levar sua vida da melhor maneira!Ainda a amo e me interesso por você, mas não acho justo prendê-la numa ligação sem futuro. Nossa vida estava muito difícil...Você ainda é moça e tão linda, não merecia ficar presa a um velho...

\- Foi horrível como você resolveu tudo sozinho, sem ao menos conversarmos... Não foi justo!

\- Ora, Sara, não podíamos conversar sobre isso, até agora não teríamos chegado a um consenso!

\- De qualquer forma, não foi nada justo! Foi uma decisão unilateral! Você que decidiu, eu nem pude dar palpite sobre o caso!

\- Foi o melhor, Sara, acredite!

\- Para quem? - Perguntou raivosa.

\- A-acho que para os dois!

\- É MESMO? Você disse pra mim, que seria pra sempre, Gil! Eu acreditei em você. Baseei minha vida nisso! E agora como eu fico?

\- Para sempre é sempre por um triz! - Ele respondeu depois de um pouco.

\- O que isso quer dizer? - Perguntou Sara impaciente.

Seus nervos estavam no limite, ela não tinha mais para onde esticá-los: eles já tinham sido estraçalhados o quanto podiam.

\- Quer dizer que nada é realmente para sempre, existe o imponderável no meio de tudo! Acreditamos no que dizemos, mas a vida acontece nesse meio tempo e transforma nossas palavras em pó.

\- Quero que você e seu imponderável vão para o inferno!

\- Sara, não seja desarrazoada, você não é assim, honey!

\- Estou cansada de ceder sempre, Gil! Você não sabe como isso acaba com a gente!- Confessou exausta. - Agora eu não acredito mais em "para sempre", até que me provem o contrário.

\- SARA!

-É verdade, Gil, estou cansada, perdi você, me perdi e nem sei há quantas ando, é muita coisa pra mim; está difícil de levar as coisas assim! - E mesmo contra sua vontade, começou a chorar.

Ele ficou consternado, não estava pensando em choro ou sofrimentos quando pensara em lhe telefonar. Queria apenas ouvir de novo sua voz e saber algumas novidades.

\- Desculpe Gil, não queria dar uma de fraca. Não se preocupe! Por que você telefonou afinal?

\- Por nenhum motivo em particular, apenas queria saber das novidades, ouvir sua voz, saber como você está...

\- Como achou que eu estaria, depois de ter levado um pé na bunda?

\- Não foi o que eu fiz, honey. Como eu te disse, achei que você estaria melhor sem estar presa a mim e esta minha vida errante.

\- Você nem quis saber minha opinião, Gil! Tomou sua decisão e pronto! Como sempre, aliás!

\- Está me acusando de algo, honey?

\- Não casamos para levar uma vida de solteiro. Não tínhamos de pensar apenas em nós mesmos!

\- Está me chamando de egoísta?

\- Se a carapuça lhe serviu...

\- Eu só quis que você ficasse livre, Sara!

\- Livre do quê? Eu te amo, Gil!Desde San Francisco, nossos caminhos se cruzaram e se enrolaram. E você vem com essa bobagem de me deixar livre? O que faço com minha liberdade? O que faço com ela?

\- O que você quer, afinal?

\- O que sempre quis; você!Eu te amo, você não entende?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

A voz dele saiu cansada. Fora muito lisonjeiro saber que era amado, mas definitivamente, não estava preparado para aquele debacle.

\- Sara, eu não estava preparado para nada disso... Eu nem imaginava que você estava sofrendo desse jeito... Eu não queria lhe causar sofrimento...

\- Podia não querer, mas causou e muito.

\- Eu sinto muito, honey... Bem, o que você quer?

\- Creio que o melhor seria discutir o assunto pessoalmente.

\- Você sabe bem aonde isso vai dar: acabaremos onde estávamos.

-Você não me ama, Gil? Não me quer mais?

\- As coisas não são tão simples, Sara!

\- Pois eu acho que as coisas são o que são: nós é que complicamos tudo.

\- Queria que tudo fosse assim simples...

\- Na verdade, é, Gil! Lembra da Costa Rica?

\- Nossa! O que você foi desenterrar! Parece que isso foi há mil anos...

\- Não para mim! Tenho ótimas lembranças de lá! - Falou ressentida, pois achava o cúmulo ele menosprezar aquele momento.

\- Eu também, Sara! Mas já faz muito tempo!

"Homens... No fundo são todos iguais! Insensíveis e relapsos...". Pensou ela magoada. Ele parecia pisar numa lembrança, que era muito cara para ela; do tempo que tinha mandado o CSI para o alto e andara meio mundo atrás dela. Mas ele parecia não dar a devida importância para o assunto.

Havia outro assunto, que seu caráter reto e honesto achava que devia tratar, porém seus lábios queimavam e ela não achava as palavras certas: Basderick. No fim,falou num fio de voz, fazendo-o esticar os ouvidos.

\- Gil, Basderick entrou em contacto com você?

Depois de um tempo que lhe pareceu interminável, a voz dele soou na linha: "Quem?'

\- Basderick. - Repetiu mais forte.

\- Não sei de quem você está falando, Sara!

Ela nunca soube se ele estava falando sério ou estava mentindo para ela. Achou melhor deixar esse assunto para lá e nunca saber o que houve realmente. Mistérios de Grissom...

\- Não importa... E então, como ficamos?

\- Bem, eu deverei estar aí no da 25. Façamos o seguinte: eu passo aí dia 27 à vamos jantar no Sands. Então conversaremos o que você quiser; está bem assim? Faça as reservas, sim?

\- Está bem pra mim. A gente se encontra dia 27, então!

\- Certo! Até lá, então!

Sara desligou o telefone diferente de quando atendeu. Os olhos estavam mais brilhantes, as bochechas mais rosadas, o rosto iluminado diferente. Ela ainda não havia pensado no telefonema, mas sem dúvida, ele estava fazendo algum efeito nela.

Fez ressurgir aquele estranho e imenso amor que se apossava de seu corpo e sua alma de maneira única e faziam-na sentir-se viva, outra vez. Ela não percebia, mas estava bem diferente.

Foi tomar uma rápida chuveirada e, mesmo sem notar, começou a cantar. Há quanto tempo não fazia isso...

Saiu do banho revigorada, escolheu com esmero um vestido florido, fez uma rápida maquiagem leve e estava passando uma escova nos cabelos, quando lembrou-se de Greg. "Minha nossa! Esqueci-me completamente dele!".

Saiu do quarto a passos largos e encontrou Greg absorto na leitura do artigo.]

\- Desculpe-me, Greg! Eu demorei porque estava falando com Gi... Grissom, ao telefone..

\- Grissom? Uau! Isso é bom ou mal? - Perguntou o CSI, pondo-se de pé.

\- Para ser bem sincera com você, não sei!

\- Foi uma conversa "grissoniana", hein?

\- Como? - E a ruga na testa dela, já começava a aparecer.

\- Onde tem muito palavrório, e não se entende grande coisa...

Sara riu, como há muito tempo não ria mais, segundo a avaliação de Greg. " Se ela sorriu assim, é sinal que a conversa foi boa", ponderou o CSI.

\- Mais ou menos!- Ela respondeu, meio de lado.

-Podemos ir agora? Ou você mudou de ideia?

\- Claro que vamos! Por quê eu mudaria de ideia?

Abrindo a porta para ela passar,ele sacudiu os ombros e ainda pensou que se ela estava de tão bom humor a conversa, fosse como fosse teria sido boa. E não seria ele quem iria se intrometer entre aqueles dois maravilhosos malucos.

FIM


End file.
